


Jet Pack Blues

by rainbootae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Tears, What happy ending?, because fuck everything, but only akakuro matters, hinted midokuro, hurting, implied akafuri, like a lot, this is not for Akafuri shippers, you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbootae/pseuds/rainbootae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst all this, what bothered him was…Akashi didn't come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you combine my OTP and Fall Out Boy
> 
> Angst happens to be my specialty, I can't write fluff for dear life. So, channeling all of the darkness from the recesses of my very core, I present to you...this shitfest.
> 
> Have fun reading.

The rain poured relentlessly outside, pounding on the glass of his windshield. His thoughts were in disarray as tears kept trickling down porcelain cheeks, blurring his already blood-shot eyes.

He held back a sob, removing one hand from the steering wheel and covering his trembling lips with his sweaty palms.

 _'How much of an idiot can I be?'_ he stared straight ahead, trying to pay attention to the incredibly foggy road in front of him. Beneath the gnarled trees and an impending storm he was aware about surely was the right place and time to find his piece of mind.

Inhaling shakily, he reached for the long forgotten radio and let the station he had came upon play its music, hoping that it would somehow make the painful throbbing in his head alleviate.

* * *

I got those Jet Pack Blues

Just Like Judy

The kind that make June feel like September

I'm the last one that you'll ever remember

And I'm trying to find my piece of mind

Behind these two white high way lines

When the city goes silent

The ringing in my ear gets violent

* * *

 _'You knew it all along you idiot, you knew this would happen,'_ he heard his conscience say.

He smiled bitterly at that.

_'I know'_

He brushed away some of his light-blue hair which strayed away and got wet with tears. More tears start to well up in his eyes, as the song seem to struck something from the back of his mind, causing it to resurface.

_It was somewhere between the vernal and estival season. The certain transitional period left the line of cherry blossoms along the concrete roads give life to the lonely streets of Tokyo and the sun shaded the once blue skies with varying hues of pink and orange, somewhat giving off a feel of comfort and drowsiness. Under the infinite stretch of colors, two personas of red and blue found themselves entranced with the unusually enchanting sunset._

_"Tetsuya.." that all too loving gaze strung his heart strings, effectively rendering him unable to speak._

_"I know you haven't got the slightest clue about this matter, but I'd have been keeping my eyes on you for quite some time now," the red head continued, taking in the blunette's surprised expression with slight amusement._

_Although still donning that mask of indifference, one could definitely tell that Kuroko Tetsuya was all but that. He considered the fact that the captain might have just been carried away by the fleeting moment and was about to say what was on his mind, when he felt something warm envelop him._

_"Stay with me..."_

He stepped on the gas, fueled by the long forgotten memory. He was laughing to himself as the car accelerated to a speed it should never have, neglecting his own safety. After rolling down the windows, he felt a chill run down his spine as droplets of rain start to drench his already wet clothes. Tears and water fell with different paces but both just kept on falling.

_'I knew ... I knew and yet...'_

His frenzy got hindered by the red light flashing above him, making him glare even more. He slumped against the steering wheel, putting his head on top of it with a little more force necessary as more thoughts pranced inside his mind.

* * *

 

Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?

It never mattered what it was

I think our heads were just that close

The sweetness never lasts, you know

* * *

 

_Lightly widened eyes took in the sight in front of him, never leaving the smirk that was behind the object that was mostly obstructing  what he could see. Forgetting the book that was halfway done in his hand, Kuroko initiated the conversation._

_"You sure know how to stop me at my tracks, Akashi-kun," he smiled a miniscule smile, which was as wide as his face could allow. He took the fully bloomed flowers being shoved in his direction by a rather assertive hand._

_"Tetsuya, of course I do, we've been going out for four years after all," Akashi said in a matter-of-fact tone, as his gaze softened at the teal head's deep eyes. Never leaving the bewitchingly beautiful eyes of the other, they shared their warmth through their hands, holds tightening in every second that passed._

_"I never knew Akashi-kun was a romantic," the blunette said with a very rare light chuckle. This unusual gesture was then repaid with a more rare one. A gentle kiss. A single chaste kiss which seemed to convey everything that's had to be said._

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Tetsuya," the redhead said as he smirked and held the other in a tight embrace, which caused the other to blush ",one thing and the only thing you need to know though, is that you're gonna spend the rest of your life forever with me," he continued as he held up a simple yet aggravatingly expensive silver ring._

_A single tear of happiness slid down Kuroko's face and Akashi didn't fail in wiping it away as he gently slid the ring unto the other's finger, already aware of his answer._

He tried to calm himself. Hell, he would do anything to get rid of all of these thoughts right now. As another tear made its way pass his cheek and down to his chest, his cellphone flashed red led, notifying its dangerously low life. The two sets of eyes in the wallpaper was flashed in a second then gone the next. He diverted his attention to the stop lights above him, staring at the scintillating color that gave him goosebumps.

When the lights went green, he instantly sped off. More trees seemed to cover the gloomy road and the fog was getting thicker too. Thunder rumbled and then a blinding light came flashed through the night skies, reflecting Kuroko's almost lifeless eyes in his rear-view mirrors, the sides of his mouth twitching a tad bit upward.

* * *

 

She's in a long black coat tonight

Waiting for me in the downpour outside

She's singing "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears

While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

And I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

* * *

 

 

_Another chill crept up his spine as a gust of the cold winter winds went by. The grayish skies started scattering intricately detailed snowflakes of varying beauty. Kuroko held out his hand, catching one. The blunette smiled sadly at this._

_He was alone today. Scratch that. He has been alone for quite sometime now._

_"This weather is cold, but not as cold as you,"_

_"My body trembles in this low temperature, but this is nothing compared to how much I trembled when you said those words,"_

_"My body lost all its warmth and left me shivering, but I'd rather be here than in that freezing place where you left me,"_

_"Where are you? I can't remember your touch anymore, do you know that?"_

_Kuroko choked back tears._

_"Did you know how I felt when you canceled our wedding out of the blue? Or When you turned and treated me like a stranger afterwards?"_

_He felt the snow thicken under his feet and walked towards their- **his** apartment. _

_"Come home, Akashi-kun,"_

His tires screeched as he abruptly turned a corner. He hit his horn with all his might, the deafening sound resounding. He tightly clenched his heart through his drenched shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Everything be damned, he couldn't contain any of these overflowing emotions anymore.

"Why.."

"WHY?!"

* * *

 

Did you ever love her? Do you know?

Or did you never want to be alone?

And she was singing "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

* * *

 

_Saying that he begged was an understatement, he couldn't believe it himself._

_He held the sleeves of his shirt tighter, forcing the other to turn around, but the other didn't budge. He went down on his knees and cried the other's name._

_"Akashi-kun, please! Tell me!"_

_"Tell you what, Tetsuya?! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!"_

_Akashi shrugged of the other's prying hands off of his sleeves and turned around abruptly, his eyes dangerously glinting with an unreadable emotion under the low light of the park they were in._

_Kuroko attempted to cover his ears but was harshly stopped by Akashi's hands, he shook uncontrollably._

_'No, I don't want to hear it again! It's not true!'_

_Eye to eye, Akashi slowly spoke._

_"I don't love you anymore."_

Kuroko held his hand over his heart, hoping that it would somehow ease the pain he felt there, but to no avail. The memory seemed to crush him further, finally managing to cut that thread of hope, that thread of hope that connected him to the only man he ever loved.

The song ended like that but what came after it ended him.

**Akashi Seijuro-sama of the well-known Akashi group has now announced his engagement to the marvelous Furihata Kouki-san of Seirin corporation. May they find happiness and live a long life together.**

Of course he was aware of this, but that didn't stop the new wave of tears that surfaced then and there. He just parked his car and inhaled sharply. His shaky breath being muffled by his equally shaking hands.

He wailed.

He sobbed.

He reminisced.

 _'You know Akashi-kun?'_ of course silence was there to answer him.

_'I loved you so much..'_

_'I loved you so..so much..'_

_'I loved you so.. excruciatingly much..'_

_'So much that it hurts..'_

_'So much that I'd never let go of you..'_

_'Please, come back home...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where shit hits the fan
> 
> Hi to all my fellow masochists.

Heterochromatic eyes stared hard at the obsidian ceiling of the gloomy room, deep in thought. With a sigh, Akashi moved to rest at his side. The bed dipped a little as he shifted; his comforter sliding off of his upper body in the process. The midnight silk robe hung loose on his frame and his hair was disheveled. No one was given the privilege to see this rare sight as he was alone in the cold room. However, one could mistakenly guess that the redhead had company as he started a one-sided conversation with the image of a familiar teal head atop his bed side table.

 "Are you getting bored, Tetsuya?"

 With the photo at hand, he made his way to the quaint-looking radio in one of his shelves and searched for a station to his liking. He sat on the slightly uncomfortable material of his leather couch. Paying no attention to the discomfort making its way to his back, he caressed the glass of the frame which held **his** Tetsuya.

 "You still love me, right?" the sides of his chapped lips were meekly tugged upward as slender fingers glided along the features of one Kuroko Tetsuya's picture. No one could really abridge the myriad of emotions raging inside the red head as an indescribable pain suddenly made its way to his chest.

* * *

 

 

I got those Jet Pack Blues

Just Like Judy

The kind that make June feel like September

I'm the last one that you'll ever remember

And I'm trying to find my piece of mind

Behind these two white high way lines

When the city goes silent

The ringing in my ear gets violent

 

* * *

 

 

 

'Pathetic,' he thought to himself.

 As if trying to regain some of his pride, the fond look in his eyes dissipated into nothingness; he threw the picture to the cushioned-couch before him and hugged his knees. The empty feeling in his chest gradually consuming what was left of his being. His hands covered his face as tears started to form in his eyes, eyes which held lament, disappointment and _longing_.

 He was a man of high pedigree; he grew up in a society where a flick of his finger could change a life as long as that person is at his behest; he got what he wanted tenfold; he is an Akashi. Money, fame, fortune. Just name it, everyone knew he had it, **he** knew he had it. But such was not the case right now, such was not the case for the past few years. The revered Akashi Seijuro was longing for **someone** and that someone would never be his again.

  _Dichromatic eyes took in all the color presented by the setting skies of Tokyo. The scarcely clouded skies looked like the sweetest confectionaries and the timely caresses of the wind made it feel surreal. Akashi approached the object of his strangest yet most heartfelt feelings. The palette that has painted the skies were reflected by a pair of seemingly distant powder blue eyes, equally troubled and mesmerized._

" _Tetsuya…," the name rolled off his tongue naturally. It was a must so say it with utmost sentiment every single time, conveying every ounce of love he had. Truly, the name was as beautiful as its bearer, who –at that particular moment had his marveling put to a halt._

" _I know you haven't got the slightest clue about this matter, but I have been keeping my eyes on you for quite some time now," he shortened the distance between them as he took steps towards the, although not too evident, flustered blunette. He could see the troubled look in the other's eyes more clearly. He was doubting his heartfelt feelings. No one could blame Kuroko, he was notorious for being a calculative business man and one who claims that "love is not needed to attain victory". Well, not in this particular case. Kuroko Tetsuya is his trophy._

_Determined to rid the other of his doubts, he put his arms around the unsuspecting blunette and whispered into his reddening ears._

" _Stay with me…"_

* * *

 

 

Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?

It never mattered what it was

I think our heads were just that close

The sweetness never lasts, you know

 

* * *

 

 

"Seijuro-kun?" the incessant knocking on the door was starting to get to him. Who could possibly have the guts to disturb his peace? "Seijuro-kun?" he could finally recognize the supposedly calming voice, but honestly, it irked him. It irked him to the point that he didn't even want to know the one who owned the voice.

 "Enter," then a familiar face came to view and shut the door behind him. Akashi followed his every move with cold and disinterested eyes. "I believe I have made it clear that you call me by my family name, Furihata". The said person just gave an apologetic smile as he set down the tray of food on the bedside table.

 "Your father had insisted that I refer to you by your given name. You know coz'-" he had a short pause which made Akashi's eyebrows arch,"-we're married and all". Akashi stayed quiet, not because he had nothing to say, quite the contrary. He feared that he'd just end up venting all his frustrations on the brunette and ill himself further.

 Used to the fact that he was ignored by Akashi, Furihata diverted his attention to the vase beside the tray of food he had just set down. "These white roses are really beautiful Seijuro-kun," he said while caressing the petals of the fully bloomed flowers, admiring the pureness of its white. This statement lead Akashi to another train of thoughts. With an uncharacteristic smile, he finally responded.

 "They were Tetsuya's favorite…"

 " _You sure know how to stop me at my tracks, Akashi-kun," Akashi could only be amused by the rare display of emotion, happiness at that, by his lover. He faked a cough and looked anywhere but his cute boyfriend and shoved the bouquet to obstruct the other's sight from his unusual flustered face._

" _Tetsuya, of course I do, we've been going out for four years after all," he took Kuroko's small hands and held it with the same affection he has had for the past four years of their relationship. He couldn't help but think that this was too surreal as he looked at clear sky blue eyes. They held their gazes for each other as Akashi inconspicuously inched his face closer to Kuroko._

" _I never knew Akashi-kun was a romantic," the rare light chuckle that came after that statement was the final straw for_ _Akashi. Next thing he knew, he was cupping Kuroko's chin between his fingers with their faces centimeters apart. He looked at the other with sincere eyes. He felt the slight tingle when Kuroko breathed out and it made him feel eager to just ravage the smaller male but immediately abandoned the thought knowing that it would only start a dispute between them. Then, they kissed. A very chaste and genuine one._

" _There are a lot of things you don't know ab out me Tetsuya," he seductively whispered to the other's ear as he held him in a tight embrace, slowly reaching for the item in his pocket he had purchased a week ago. No one was aware of the strange feeling that has been swirling in his stomach. He even consulted a doctor only to be answered by "It's just anxiety and unease" with a suppressed laugh. It all has come to this. This was the day; this was finally it. ", one thing and the only thing you need to know though, is that you're going to spend the rest of your life forever with me," he held the ring with a knowing smile._

_He wiped the tear that clouded the sky blue eyes of his fiancé as he slid the ring on slender fingers. Kuroko smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back as he wiped another tear from Kuroko's lovely face._

" _You're so precious, Tetsuya…"_

* * *

 

She's in a long black coat tonight

Waiting for me in the downpour outside

She's singing "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears

While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

And I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

 

* * *

 

 After Furihata unwillingly left, Akashi retreated to his bed and once again stared at the picture in his hands. The feeling of uneasiness and the occasional prickling feeling in his chest made him shut his eyes. He grunted in pain; he felt contorted.

He stared at the empty space around him. He had to admit it to himself, the loneliness was starting to eat at his sanity. To the point that he questioned every decision he made; to the point that he never felt like himself.

 'You caused this. You did this to yourself', his thoughts berated.

 He ignored the sinking feeling that slowly crept up his heart. The feeling akin to admitting his first loss in his high school years, the feeling that an Akashi should never have. The sad smile that came with his nostalgia started to fade into a straight line.

 'I know'

 'You couldn't take matters at hand'

 'I know'

 'You were weak'

 'I know'

 'You….let him go'

 'I know'

 " _You have got to be kidding me!" The medical personnel held the red-head by his wrist to restrain him from lashing out on the doctor. The said doctor could only stare at his patient wide-eyed. He could understand why his patient became hysterical but it was very unusual to see him like this. Akashi was usually a very composed person._

" _It is quite unfortunate but it is the truth Akashi," The statement came out sympathetic. Akashi stayed on the floor looking as broken as he could be. Nurses and other patients surrounded him, marveling at his misfortune. Concerned flashed in their eyes as the sobbing CEO calmed down and choked back his tears. He seemed to have regained his composure as he stood up, b rushing the wrinkles on his suit._

_Silence ensued._

" _I-Is there anything that you can do?" Dr. Midorima heard his voice crack and couldn't help but avoid the hopeful eyes that were staring straight at him. Knowing that he could not avoid the inevitable, he faced his patient with the most professional front he could muster. Telling someone about his condition wasn't new to him; he is a doctor after all._

" _I did everything I could. I could prescribe medicine that could slow down the deterioration but that is the best I can do," Midorima was surprised when he saw the heterochromatic eyes lose its life. They were disturbingly blank. They looked dead._

" _I understand. If that is the case then I see no need to continue my medication. Thank you for your hard work," before he could protest, the redhead had already turned to leave. He could only stare at the retreating back of his former captain._

_A month after the incident would pass by before Midorima could actually make time to check up on Kuroko. Kuroko was alone; Kuroko was clueless ab out his lover's cancer; Kuroko was heartbroken. Amidst all this, what bothered him was…Akashi didn't come back home._

* * *

 

 

Did you ever love her? Do you know?

Or did you never want to be alone?

And she was singing "Baby, come home"

I remember "Baby, come home"

 

 

* * *

 

_This was his resolve. It's for the sake of Tetsuya; it's for the sake of the only person he ever treasured._

_He tried to drown the voice of his ex-lover. The sooner he got out of here, the better. He got himself into this mess. After finalizing his engagement with the heir of the Seirin Corporation, he decided to retrieve his things from his and Kuroko's shared apartment. He could have instructed his men to go instead but something deep inside him wanted to see the tealhead. At least, for the last time. After he had gathered all of his belongings, he headed out of the door despite his ex-lover's pleads. Of course, the smaller male bolted after him until they finally reached the park that happened to hold a lot of their memories. Double the pain._

" _Akashi-kun, please! Tell me!"_

_Frustration was finally starting to test his sanity. He was beyond appalled by their situation. He felt helpless. He was frustrated because he couldn't do anything; he was frustrated because he couldn't stay with the man he loved the most; he was frustrated because he can't hold the hands that were currently tugging at his sleeves._

" _Tell you what, Tetsuya? How many times do I have to repeat myself?!"_

' _Why do you need to make it hard for me?!'_

_He held Kuroko's wrists in a death grip, nothing will prevent the tealhead from hearing the painful lie he was about to say._

 _As much as it hurt, he had to make the other forget; he wanted to liberate the other from a love that was bound to end by the hands of death,_ **_his_ ** _own death._

_He looked at the pools of the most beautiful azure for one last time. There was no turning back now. This was his decision. He will get over the hurt._

" _I don't love you anymore."_

His eyes suddenly felt as heavy as lead and the fire coursing throughout his body wasn't the least helpful. Akashi let out a dry chuckle as the searing heat rendered his bodily systems useless. This wouldn't even make a quarter of the things he has to go through to repent for all the things he had done.

 He grunted in pain. His breathing was shallow and his chest tightened. He shouted in pain and got to his feet. Everything in his way was thrown with great force. Shards of broken glass pricked at his feet. He paid no mind to it as he felt numbness took over his being.

 "Tetsuya! I'm sorry!"

 He punched the wall repeatedly; his fists bled.

 "Forgive me, please!"

 He heard the alarmed shouts accompanied by the sharp knocks on the other side of his door.

 "Please!"

 Strength finally abandoned him and his knees gave in. The wall supported his distraught figure as he slowly slid down, sobbing.

 It was all his fault. It was his fault that he became alone. It was all his fault that his life went downhill. It was his fault that the person he wanted to spend his forever with the most, died in an unfortunate accident.

 Alas, he felt life slowly seep out of him. His sight dimmed and he couldn't move a muscle. The strings of shouts turned to white noise and he felt hazy all over. All his remorse, regrets and pain vanished. He felt purged of all his wrongdoings.

 Heterochromatic eyes slowly fluttered to a close. Before everything went black, he smiled a genuine smile at the last sight he saw; Kuroko Tetsuya's loving gaze and open arms. "Tetsuya-" with his dying breath, he said his last words to the illusion that death presented to him, "I'm home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits and giggles!
> 
> Hey, if you want to smile a little, you can visit my tumblr under the same name. //gets shot//

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun read, I know I did ;)
> 
> On a more personal note:  
> Man, editing this story is a pain in the ass.


End file.
